


Импрессионизм

by fandom_Kylux_2016, Ladislav



Series: драбблы G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Юмор, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladislav/pseuds/Ladislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло в душе художник</p>
            </blockquote>





	Импрессионизм

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву

У Кайло была очень тонкая  
Душевная организация.  
Все очень тонко ребенком  
В семье непростой воспринимается.  
  
На картонке из-под детальки для «Сокола»  
Юный и восприимчивый член семьи Соло  
Рисовал с присущей ему экспрессией  
Деда сомнительной репутации и политпрофессии.  
  
Широким мазком и широкой кистью  
Рисовал маленький Бен в духе импрессионизма.  
Родитель-один и родитель-два  
Не оценили порывов творца:  
Ремнем отстегали и попа в огне —  
Боком выходит попытка в Мане.  
  
И Бена отдали в какую-то секцию  
Под дядин контроль и под дяди ответственность.  
Годы лишений без красок и кисти  
Научили словам «коллапс» и «коллизия».  
Позже он выучил слово «пиздец»:  
Фехтующий йог, в душе же — творец.  
  
Недолго ждала Темная Сила —  
Сила пастели, угля и акрила:  
Пришел другой дядя, пообещал холст,  
Щенка, галактику и что рыжий холост.


End file.
